Jessica Boynton
Jessica Boynton was a contestant on Season 16 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 16th place. Personality Jessica came into the competition with zero confidence, and would break down if confronted with a difficult task. This led her to self nominate herself when the red team lost a service, and her early elimination. Season 16 Episode 1 On the bus ride to Hell's Kitchen, the chefs were expecting to arrive at the restaurant, the bus instead pulled up to an army base. After leaving the bus, the chefs lined up in front of their own duffel bags, and as the Drill Sargent was barking out orders, a tank pulled up behind him, and Ramsay came out of it. Then, Ramsay explained that before the chefs could enter Hell’s Kitchen, he wanted to make sure that they all had the discipline to survive, noting that the army was the perfect example to prepare them. After, Ramsay said that if they could survive boot camp, then he will be convinced that they were worthy of competing, even though Jessica whined that she was not an army person.. After changing into their uniforms, the chefs were put through an obstacle course, though she struggled on the hurdles, and jogged over to Ramsay who was in front of a giant wall, which he called the toughest challenge. After the chefs claimed that they were ready, Ramsay was happy to hear it as the wall fell on him, revealing the front of the restaurant, and a large crowd waiting for them. Now that he saw the chef’s commitment and desire to be in the competition, Ramsay announced that it was time for them to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jessica was the eighth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Andrew. She made a risotto dish, it was spat out by Ramsay, the audience laughed over that, and she scored only one point. The red team eventually won the challenge 28-25, and they were rewarded with a ride on a stretch Hummer limousine, dinner at the Takami Restaurant with Ramsay, and meeting Christina (Season 4) and Scott (Season 12). During the reward, she felt better after Scott mentioned that all it mattered was how they finished, and believed that she could still win despite a poor dish. During dinner service, Jessica was on the fish station with Wendy. At one point, she and Heidi communicated on appetizers, and she wanted to redeem herself from her poor performance on the Signature Dish Challenge. The effort showed as Ramsay praised her sear, and the women served their first order. Later, Ramsay praised her for her perfect salmon, and the red team won the service. Episode 2 Back at the dorms, Jessica and Wendy had to divert their eyes due to the blue team's nudity. Before the Crepe Grand Prix Challenge, Jessica called Ramsay a badass for walking out of the race car. She was in a team with Shaina and Aziza, and out of their three attempts, two of them were accepted, while their third one was rejected as it had less filling than crepe. The red team lost the challenge 9-10, and they were punished by participating in fish delivery day which included taking in seafood, prepping them for the following service, and drinking a fish guts milkshake. During the punishment, she jokingly asked what they were going to name each fish, much to Shaina and Wendy's annoyance. During dinner service, Jessica was from the appetizer station with Aziza. While believing that she and Aziza had it, she forgot to add shallots and garlic to her risotto, much to Heather's annoyance. Then, her carbonara had too much liquid that Ramsay compared to soup, much to Wendy's annoyance. The red team eventually won the service after completing the blue team's orders. Episode 3 Back at the dorms, Jessica openly boasted how the red team was schooling the blue team and how they were working as a team, before proclaiming that she wanted the men all gone, much to Koop and Johnny's annoyance. When she continued to rub the red team’s victory in the men’s faces, a pissed Johnny told her to stop talking to him for the rest of the season, Andrew told her to shut the fuck up as he hated her, and even claimed that she gave aspirin a headache. Those comments led to her tearfully wondering if the blue team really hated her, or if they were just intimidated, but Wendy told her to move on. Before the Ostrich Meat Challenge, Jessica felt that cooking with ostrich meat was even worse than ostrich eggs. She was not seen during the first part, and during the cooking, she was confused on what to do as she never worked with ostrich before. She was paired up with Gia on the oysters, they were the third pair to have their dishes judged, and went up against Andrew and Paulie. She made pan-seared oysters with creamy polenta and veg mix, and while was praised for being tender and simple, she lost that round to the blue team. The red team eventually won the challenge 3-1, and they were rewarded with a zip lining at Big Bear Lake, and got to fly in a private jet. During dinner service, Jessica served a rock shrimp pesto tagliatelle appetizer tableside. At one point, Marino discovered that her tagliatelle was overcooked, and while she began a refire, he brought it to the red kitchen for Ramsay to see. After, Ramsay called her back into the red kitchen, and despite her arguing that it was a fluke, Ramsay had everybody taste the pasta. It was that mistake along with a raw salmon and Wellington that got the red team kicked out of service. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Jessica volunteered herself as she thought it was a respectful thing to do, but was pissed was pissed that nobody else volunteered themselves for elimination, and decided to pack her stuff up in case she was eliminated, but Wendy felt that it was a defeatist attitude, and Shaina tried to urge her to get it together. Later, Kimberly tried to urge her not to give up as Ramsay would most certainly send Gia home. Jessica was named the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Gia as the first. During her plea, Ramsay asked her to explain why she was nominated over one mistake, but she revealed that she nominated herself out of shame. While Ramsay told her that nominating herself was not a good sign, she argued that did it because she did not want any more arguing during deliberation. However, Heidi told Ramsay that they were not even arguing when that happened, and believed that she had no fight left. That led to Ramsay asking her if she was done, but she said that she was not, and did not want any arguing as she lived with that growing up. During Gia's plea, the latter revealed that she had already packed her bags. She was eliminated for self-nominating herself and packing up her bags, which Ramsay deemed as signs that were not worthy of becoming a head chef. During her exit interview, she argued that Gia should have gone home instead, but admitted that her downfall was self-nominating herself. Ramsay's comment: "A chef who can't handle confrontation is like a boxer who doesn't want to get hit. Jessica just threw in the towel." Nomination history Trivia *She is the only contestant to date to be eliminated after having worked tableside during her last service. *She is the fifth contestant who nominated herself for elimination, and the second contestant to do so for her team without fighting for it, following Wil (Season 5). *Her elimination came under fire as many people believe Gia should have been eliminated over her. *After her appearance on the show, After the show, she returned to work at The Cowfish, where she was training to be Kitchen Manager. She also had a second baby and got engaged. Quotes *"I'm gonna just go start getting my shit together, just in case I do go home." *(After being eliminated) "I think Gia should've went home over me. I am a strong cook, and I do belong in this kitchen. But I think my downfall was putting myself up on the chopping block. Yeah, I shouldn't have done that." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 16 Category:16th Place Category:North Carolinians